Miku's Dairy Life
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: Bad Title i know Miku wirtes and Dairy about what happens every single day of the month with updates entrys and Secret Crushes and Up's and Down's of Life,so Why not take a look in to the 16 year olds life? Kaito x Miku in some Chapters A little bit of Neru x Len Suckish summary :O
1. Monday Night

_**A/N:I love Miku X Kaito so I decided to do this story, Please Enjoy, I don't own anything Beside Miku's, Rin and Len's, Neru's,Teto's and Kaito's Parents This is diary Entry's and Not at the same time so Read carefully **_

_**Dairy Entry one:**_

_**5th/06/08 – Monday the 5th of June 2008-**_

_**Dear Dairy**_

_**Today it really Surprise me I never expect it to be Parent Evening for class 10-a, that's my class. But My Mum and Dad **_

_**May and Mark have passed, But I remember my Parents leaving me a Dairy that I'm only using now at the Age of the 16. So my Older Brother Mikuo is going instead he's 18 so he's classed as a My Guardian which is not Strange as guess but the only thing is that my childhood Friend Kaito(who I'm secretly falling for) Will be there at least I'll be able to talk to some one, Joke.**_

_**Bye Dariy~Miku**_

_**I closed my dairy and Put it in my school bag, 'I hope Parents evening goes okay' I thought slipping into bed switching my lamp off **_


	2. Tuseday Morning 1

_**A/N: This is the Parents Evening Chapter I'll Maybe throw some Miku x Kaito in this Chapter, Enjoy**_

_**Miku's POV**_

"_**You alright Miku?" My brother Mikuo asked me while driving to school "Yeah, I guess i'm just worried about tonight" I said folding my Arms and slouching down in my seat, School Was about a 20-25 Minute driving away from mine,**_

"_**Ah,Perants evening correct?" he asked while stopping at a red light looking at me "Yeah" I said still staring Straight **_

"_**Miku, you know I'm always glad to come to parents evening as your Guardian ya'Know?" He said patting my Knee**_

"_**I know, I know" I said punching his shoulder lightly "Hey!" He laughed and pulled my Pig tale he gladly did for me this morning I Laughed "Loser" I said pulling a tongue "Mutant monster" he smirked and started driving again while I laughed even louder **_

_**As soon as we got to school he gave me a High Five and Fixed my pig tale he pulled "Alright Monster, Off you go…See you at Three" He said as I got out grabbing my Black Shoulder Bag with a Teal sequined Heart on the back and Front saying 'Love this Superstar' in white sequins.**_

"_**Baka" I said and smiled "Bye!" I said and walked up to the door of Vocal High '1,2,3' I said and Opened the door as Rin grabbed me and gave me a Bear Hug, and she's only In year 9 and strong too **_

"_**MIKU! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'LL GET HERRREE!" She Faked Whaled "R…Rin Can't B…Breath!" I said gasping for air "Rin,Let Miku go" Neru said not looking up off her Phone. "Why?" Rin complained **_

"_**She looks Squished," Teto Said fiddling with one of her Drill Pig tails as I was blue in the face "Oh!" Rin said letting go.**_

_**After she let go I was gasping for Air**_

"_**Miku?" she said I was having an Asthma attack because I'm Asthmatic "MIKU!" Rin said "Meiko! Pass me the inhaler!" she demanded as Meiko handed her my inhaler as she put it in my mouth and pressed it three times telling me to slowly breath it in I tried and I got about the two puff's**_

_**so Rin did it again and I got the next three puff's as my breath started slowing down as Rin was Telling me take deep breaths so I took deep breaths and Felt better instantly "Wow,Neru you were right it works!" She said **_

"_**Need help up?" A male voice said "Kaito I'm pretty sure Rin can help her up" Len said "Come on Spikes!" Kaito call's Len that because of the spike on his they both grabbed my arm's and help me up "Better, Miku?" Kaito asked "Yeah"**_

"_**Tutor…now" said as she walked passed us smiling a bit going straight for Room 10-A our room.**_

_**In Tutor**_

_**When everyone was in Tutor started taking the register (A/N: These are the only people I know,Sorry)**_

"_**Akita Neru?" called holding her pink clipboard with her black pen ticking things off**_

"_**Here" Neru Said to busy on her Phone playing Snake**_

"_**Hatsune Miku" She called my name**_

"_**Present" I said Taking out my dairy**_

_**Dairy Entry two: 6th/06/08**_

_**Dear Dairy,**_

_**I Started to write as called out**_

_**Rin's Name**_

_**Today is the Big day,Perants evening, Were in Tutor right now taking Registrations, Of 10-a and 9-d Rin's and Len's class Which don't have vary many in this class unless you combined 10-a and 9-d in the same classroomOh, got to go now Dairy,**_

_**Bye~Miku**_

_**We all got a sheet of something but I couldn't under stand it.**_

_**A/N: It's about Parents evening, Lolz so that would be in Tuesday Morning 2 and Baka means Stupid/idiot **_


End file.
